JACK: sleep
by strawberrykitty1000
Summary: this is what could of happen if rose didn't appear in John and jack's fight in the dream bubble ALL TEH FLUFF edit: I'm continuing since you little babbu's wanted me so here you go!
1. Chapter 1

I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING ALSS BUT THIS IDEA WAS TOO GOOD TO WASTE

THIS IS WHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED IF ROSE DIDN'T APPEARRE IN THE UPDATE

I DON'T KNOW OKAY I HAVE JACK/JOHN FLUFF FEELS

ENJOY

* * *

john continues to swing the hammer back and forth. goddammit can't this kid learn, you killed him twice and he still coming after your ass, like pm wasn't enough trouble already. you are just so tired of all this fighting so sick of it actually. you never thought you would say this, but you regretted doing all of this; all the killing and destroying was it even worth it? FUCK! that almost hit you. shit, this kid ain't giving up, just like her. you are just so tired, you wish you could just sleep without being killed. would a nap be too much to ask? maybe if you would ask the kid for forgivenes- WAIT GODDAMIT JACK! you're being weak you are never weak where's you backbone?!

who are you kidding? you just as weak and fragile as the trolls maybe even the humans. enough is enough just drop the act already. you sit on a piece of the ground that's floating and drop your sword. you're so tired, maybe you'll fall asleep and the kid will make it quick and painless. next thing you know he's right in front of you raising his hammer, you lean your head forward; why not make the job easier for him? ... what the hell?! what's taking him so fucking long just to swing a hammer?!

you look up to see he hasn't move wait... is he crying? what the fuck why should he cry? he's going to get what he wants, what's with all the hesitation here?! the hammer just slips out of his hands, shit the kid's just bawling now. "uh kid are you okay? I mean you're not killing me here" just out of nowhere he just hugs you and you can feel his tears and snot get all over your chest, okay that's just gross. at this point you just don't know what to do, you just start rubbing his back. "uh hey, can you just stop crying or something?" wow jack, best way to console someone.

he stops hugging you and wipes his tears " y-yeah uh sorry" jeez looks like the kid must have been really upset. "um hey jack?" "what?" oh shit, is he seriously going to cry again "c-can we just stop? I'm really tired" damn looks like you both are alike "sure kid". you sit down on your rock again and the fucking kid sits on your lap "hey kid this ain't no chair" you start nudging him only to find out that he's sleeping soundly. goddammit how does someone fall asleep that fast?! whatever you lay on your back bringing the kid with you. maybe this isn't so bad, you finally get you you want for 2 motherfucking years: sleep and look this kid is your motherfucking blanket. okay that was a weird thing to say even for you. like you give a fuck, you bring him up to your chest and close your eyes

finally sleep.

and it never felt any better.

* * *

THANKS 4 READING


	2. Chapter 2

OUT OF PEOPLE ASKING ME ALOT I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS

IM NOT SURE ABOUT CONTINUING ALSS BUT DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH ABOUT IT OK

* * *

you wake up with a slight headache from the cracked drive way with jade shaking you violently yelling out you name "JOHN HEY JOHN WAKE UP!" "okay okay I'm wake!" jade sighs in relief "jeez john you were out for quite a while I was getting worried that you wouldn't wake up, speaking of which, what were you dreaming about? it seemed like you had a nightmare again" it was true, as of late you were getting a lot of nightmares about everyone dying or not being able to escape the scratch. its rare that you get a full night sleep, but now that you're trying to remember what you were dreaming about. it hits you at full force: trying to kill jack, you crying, him comforting you (poorly), falling asleep in his arms. now that you think about it, it was really nice to fall asleep on him. it was like he was a giant, fluffy pillow- wait...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! you shake you head, trying to rid of yourself of these thoughts. "john? are you okay?" "y-yeah I'm fine, the dream it was nothing really!" "are you sure?" "I'm fine jade don't worry about it lets just go back in the house" "if you say so" jade gives you a slightly worried look, you know that she really cares for you but you sometimes wish she wouldn't be so persistent.

you enter your house with your loving daughter on the doorstep looking up with curious eyes (you don't care if con air sucks, she still your daughter). you give a slight pat on the head before heading up to your room. you sit on the bed, man you got to think through this dumb thing you did with jack noir. seriously this is the guy who killed your dad, rose's mom, rose and you, and not to mention everyone on prospit and derse. remember, this is the guy you're supposed to hate not get cuddly and sleep on him like he's your best friend. come on john, this guy is your enemy!...what's the use, just admit it already, you did like being hugged by him and hey! he was generous enough to let you sleep on him. you guess he's not all that bad, he's just a big softie at heart. you wonder if he's still at the dream bubble maybe you can go back and just say thanks or something.

hey why not! but wait! in order to enter, you got to go sleep and you are certainly not tired. shit! okay you just got to make yourself tired. hmm what normally get you to lose your energy...well you guess you can run around and do chores. within two hours you clean up pretty much the whole house (jade continued to ask if you were ok) and even help nanna bake a few more cakes (at some point you almost gagged at the stench of cake batter) all of which results to exhaustion. finally going up to your room you throw yourself on the bed not even considering to wrap yourself up in the blankets, you let yourself to be consumed in slumber.

you waken only to find yourself in the same spot as you were before, luckily jack still sleeping under you only to be snoring loudly. you suppress the urge to laugh, jeez this guy can snore. you slowly get off and sit besides him. you wonder why he hasn't woken up yet, but then again he has been running away for two years. man he must have been exhausted!

you find yourself staring at his features of his prototyping with the ring. his wings look so smooth and his ears heh they seem pretty silly on such a serious guy like him. hmm you wonder if you could just touch them without waking him up. you hesitantly reach over and ever so gently poke the inside of his ear. as a natural reaction it flickers, you pull back quickly and check if he woke up. waiting a few seconds you see he's still sleeping soundly. you can't help the urge but you do it again with the same reaction. you continue again and again with both ears. hehe you'll never get tired of this! out of nowhere jack's tendrils flash on both of your wrist, you give out a girlish scream "hey squirt, do I look like a fucking petting zoo to you?" you really can't find words right now all that comes out is pointless studdering. "uhh n-no I mean uhh c-can you let me go?". jack just stares at you and let's you go "I swear if you do that one more time, I can promise you both of your hands cut off" you simply nod "jeez you really can't take a joke can you?" "kid I'm all but taking jokes"

slowly he gets up and starts flying away "hey wait! where are you going?" you quickly get up and follow him. "look, as much as I would fucking love to stay at your little tea party and chat, I'm still running from someone that's trying to kill me" oh that's right, how can you forget! "well do you mind if I just tag along?" jack abruptly stops "I'm not here for fun and games kid just go back while you still can" "hey! wait a minute I'm not just gonna let you leave just like that!" "and what makes you so sure?" as soon as that was said, he rapidly flies out of your sight. damn! how could you let him get away like that?! you look in all directions only to find him nowhere in sight. in frustration you just scream out "w-well good riddance then! I didn't need you anyway! who would wanna be friends w-with a jerk like you! not me! nope not at all!" how can you get so caught up like that! why would he wanna be friends with you? you're just some useless kid that gets in the way. you just sit down and just cry like the pathetic shit you are.

* * *

THANKS 4 READING


	3. Chapter 3

BLUH SHORT CHAPTER =~=

JUST DONT HATE IT

* * *

"hey! wait a minute I'm not just gonna let you leave just let that!" " and what makes you so sure?" you beat your wings as hard as possible, sending yourself out of the kid's sight in a flash. you really don't want to leave the kid hanging but you know its for the best. anyway, come on! you cant let him get attached to some one like you. someone who has killed pretty much everyone ( you are actually surprised that he doesn't entirely hate you). as you begin to reach the barrier of the dream bubble, sounds of crying and yelling echo around. are you fucking serious? is the little shit is fucking crying again?! what the fuck! is he really making you feel...guilty?! screw this fucker for make you feel anything other than hate.

screaming out in frustration and smashing a piece of skaia, you finally decide to return to the brat but only to get him to shut up! nothing else! flying back to where you ditched john, you find him crying his eyes out on the same rock that both of you slept on. damn the brat can be annoying but at the same time you feel something else. something like how you felt towards jade but just a little bit...more. DAMN IT JACK FOCUS HERE! now is really not the time to explore new emotions that john is making you feel. shaking your head you slowly float closer to him, reluctantly he is unaware of your presence at the moment.

you hesitantly bring your hand to rub is back like the last time but a sudden urge takes over you and you hug him. you hug him like you're afraid of losing him and immediately he stops sobbing. ''j-jack?'' "don't fucking say anything". john turns around and hugs you back nuzzling in you're chest "thanks..." "yeah whatever". as the embrace continues, you feel john's hot breath on your neck, sending shivers down you back. goddamn! fuck this kid for making you feel so weak. "look, i cant stay here forever, pm is still after my ass". john only looks up with distraught in his blue eyes, smooth move jack!' b-but look, i promise to come back from time to time ok? so quit looking at me like i kicked a puppy". now he only has a smile that threatens to split his face "hehe thanks jack". he pulls you down to give you a quick kiss.

wait...

WHAT?!

* * *

THX FOR READING


	4. Chapter 4

NEW CHAPTER YAY

I WARN U THOU IT HAS COCKBLOCK

ENJOY

* * *

wait...

WHAT?!

did you seriously just kiss jack? what kind of question is that?! you are still standing there with both of your lips pressed together awkwardly. in one swift movement you pull away from his face. at this point you can feel your face on fire. good job john! now you so called 'great idea' resulted in both of you looking away from each other with awkwardness so thick in the air you believe it's the reason you're having trouble breathing. what seems like seconds pass by like hours. john...come on, say something, but fate has been cruel to you lately because all that comes out is one big stuttering mess "i-ims-s-sorryitwasa-anaccidentitju-justcameoutnaturallly,wa-wait!notlikeitw-wasjus-stanohomokissan-" jack puts his hand in one fluent motion "calm your tits john, im not judging you" whoa you honestly thought he was going to reject you or do something worse "re-really?!' "yeah re-really" he just mimics you, and you cant help but laugh. jack just smiles softly and brings you back to another embrace. "hey you should do that more often" "do what?" "smile it looks good on you' "you trying to sweet talk me kid?" "wha-what?! no! i was just s-saying" he just chuckles at you.

you look up at him observing his expressions: they change from content to something more serious. "john i-" you have no time to react when he tilts your head up to kiss him. you freeze with the unexpected action. on the inside, there is a conflict with your mind and body, but this time your body prevails. you slowly begin to kiss back, following a pattern between bites and sucks. as the both of you continue the heated embrace, jack pulls off the ring (thank god! it was getting weird kissing a dog). you feel him revert back to his original self under your lips. heh its kinda like a fairy tale, your kiss broke the curse (ok that was cheesy even for you). jack slowly moves from your lips down to your neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses. you expose you neck more to encourage him, he give your neck a hard bite. you cover your mouth, trying to hold back your moans. "heh sorry" he gives the sore area a small peck (he's such a gentleman)

"i-its fine" its not too long before you two are back in another tangle of lips and tongue, but as soon as the passion begins: everything begins to go by so quick yet so slow: a big flash of white and grey appears in front of you, blocking your view of jack, jack yelling out in pain, wait...NO! she couldn't have found him! not now! but your eyes tell a different story : jack quickly puts the ring back on, avoiding all the attacks the mistress is giving. soon enough he transform back into bec noir, flying towards you. he hits you with the handle of his sword whispering out "i'm sorry". you wake up screaming out his name

with jade and casey at the threshold of your room.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING


	5. Chapter 5

BIGGER UPDATE YAY

JOHN GETS ANGRY AND YELLS

ENJOY

* * *

"john…" jade comes up to you already with tears with her eyes. "john don't worry it's ok, jack is gone now" it's good that jack is gone?! you may not be looking for romance at the moment but jack he..he brought a side of you that you never knew. at this point you are ready to yell at jade but you hold your tongue. she doesn't know anything between you and jack, you don't even know how she'll react if she found out you guys kissed! "hehe thanks jade…"jade just gives you a stern look "john you have to tell me what's wrong everyone's getting worried, nanna it baking up a storm downstairs and jaspersprite has been by your side since you went to sleep" you look behind you and find jaspersprite giving you the best worried look a cat can give.

"look I get it that you don't like talking about what hurts you but you've been acting stranger than ever, you never wanted to clean your house no matter how may times nanna told you and you bakes 5 cakes with her including cookies, that's more than you did the last time!". jade does have a point but how can you tell her that you got cuddly with the person that killed almost everyone. "sorry jade it's just…a lot of stuff just happen when I went to sleep in the dream bubble" "yeah I can tell, you just screamed out jack's name, speaking of which what did he do!"

shit! how do you explain this! "uh I saw him and I um tried to kill him but he just stabbed me first, yeah! that's it" jade's expression doesn't change "…..john that is the biggest load of bullshit you ever told me, you can't lie to me because you're terrible at it" she grabs your shoulders and looks in your eyes straight on " tell. me. what. happened." "ok uh jade…'how do I put this' how would you feel if on of your friends just 'you know' " you try your best to gesture kissing with your hands but jade's confused looks shows your result. "what do you mean like had sex? oh my god john! did someone had sex in front of you with jack!?" your face is becomes vulnerable with the crimson that consumes it and with the events that happened with you and jack doesn't help"w-what?! ew no! jade! that's just sick! oh god no!" she laughs a little and sighs out relief "oh good, but what did happen then and just tell me I really can't understand what you are trying to say with your hands" "ok um like what would be your reaction if you saw someone just kinda….kissed…jack" "who?" "what do you mean 'who?' I ask you a question first" "ok fine um I don't know I guess I'd be kinda grossed out or something, I mean he's a part dog or whatever so yeah" "oh ok then"

"now john, tell me who did kiss jack?" shit that's going to be hard to explain. "oh just no one in particular" jade just sighs out in defeat "you don't have to say it john" "say what?" how can she know already?! did she become rose when you were sleeping?! "john it's ok, it already obvious…look nanna made us hot chocolate and it's getting cold" she as leaves, casey gets up on your bed and settles on your lap. you sigh out with all the stress you are receiving. already you are worried for jack and now with jade with the knowledge of what you have done with jack it's becoming unbearable. jade comes back with two mugs of hot chocolate, she hands one to you and sits on one of the chairs. "john….it's ok if you don't want to share but keeping this a secret will kill you" you stay silent, staring down and your mug feeling the steam hit your face. "just tell me what happened, I may not be as good as rose with this stuff but I care about you, if jack did certain things to you you have to tell me".

what is she talking about? "what do you mean jack did things to me?" jade just looks up at you with a confused look "didn't jack took your innocence?" you feel the anger from earlier coming back to you " are you trying to say jack raped me?!" you raise your voice slightly, jade just looks more confused than ever. "isn't that what you were trying to say?!"the both of you get up with tension heavy in the air (you accidentally knock over casey) you can't believe it! your ecto-sister just assumed that jack violated you! YOUR JACK! "I wasn't trying to say that! how dare you assume that he would do such a thing!what I was trying to say was how would you react if I kissed jack! yeah jade I kissed JACK NOIR!" you catch your breath, you don't like to yell but jade just pushed your buttons. you look up to find silence in the room and jade with the most shocked expression you've seen.

the silence is soon broken with jade's cup shattering on the floor.

* * *

THANKIES FOR READING

I LOVE YOU ALL


	6. Chapter 6

YAY I PUNCHED WRITERS BLOCK IN THE FACE

ANYWAY YAY! NEW CHAPTER

ENJOY

* * *

what was going from having a mouth full of john rapidly turns into you being stabbed in your arm. screaming out in intense pain you look up to see if this was a trick the kid was pulling on you when you're guard was down but it turns out the bitch actually found you. she was fucking waiting until the right moment to strike, sneaky bitch. you quickly grab the ring from you pocket and transform back into bec noir. before you can even strike back, an sting of pain shoots up your arm. fuck! she had to hit the only good arm you get when you're in this state, fan-fucking-tastic! doesn't matter anyway you can't be slashing swords around when john's still here. you push pm back in a quick but strong motion, giving you enough time to hit john with the handle of your sword. you give a quick "I'm sorry" as you watch him vanish.

one problem solve, now for the other one. using all the energy you can obtain from the green sun you beat your wings like you never did before, sending you out of the dream bubble in seconds. with your best friend that was following for you for two years right behind you, giving you small cuts on your feet with the tip of her sword. how are you going to get rid of her this time?! your plan of hiding in a dream bubble didn't work and you can't kill her (not yet) maybe you can knock her out and just ditch her in a different dream bubble. yeah! that actually sounds like a great plan except when she's swinging her weapon around like a maniac.

ok think jack how can you make her let go of that sword. out of impulse you kick it sending it out of reach into the abyss of space leaving both of you shocked. why couldn't you do that two years ago?! who cares! you use the distraction to hit her with the handle of you sword like your life depended on it (it does by the way) having her pushed back by the force of the impact. you wait a few seconds before poking her with your sword. she seems knoc- OH MY GOD! she looks up and fiercely grabs your weapon. at this point very action you made was the adrenalin of fear. after punching her lights out, you make sure she's knocked out...good. you grab her arm and take of the ring so she won't be a problem in the future. you dispose the ring by throwing it in a random direction and you kick this bitch to the curb. there, the solution to your problem for two fucking years was done in a matter of ten minutes.

as soon as the deed was done you suddenly feel a strong wave of dizziness hit you. you look down at you heavily bleeding arm, god damn! how can you fucking forget your cut caused by her. it was too late to do anything about it anyway, you already lost too much blood. using the small amount of energy you can muster, you fly back to your dream bubble with dizziness increasing. as soon as you enter, already the edges of your vision have already grown fuzzy. that's it fuck flying, you simply fold you wings preparing for impact. as you hit the ground with a loud crack (you fucking hope that was the ground) you look up to see a blob of blue heading in your direction.

".j.a...ck"  
"JACK!"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING


	7. Chapter 7

ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU MY BABIES

JOHN IS LIEK : NO JADE IM A BIG BOY NOW

ENJOY :3

* * *

"oh dear" jasprsprite grabs the broken shards and wipes up the spill. jade continues to stare at you in utter shock just as you expected. you wouldn't blame her though, it does seem a little peculiar (what do you mean a little this just goes way beyond that ) the protagonist in love with the antagonist. wait love? did you just say love? well you like jack but are you ready to say that you love him? your train of thought is soon inturupted with jade speaking " john i...i have to think about this but don't you dare go back to sleep! im serious! and jaspers" jaspersprite looks up in question "make sure that he doesn't" he nods in reasurrance while jade just give you a threatening look before leaving. great john, your words of wisdom left jade preventing you see jack.

you think back to your last memories with him. the wonderful texture of his soft fur, the hugs he can give with his only arm and when he has both, and his kisses, filled with rythem and passion...then the screams of agony afterwards, you cringe at replaying the sence in your head. you never want to hear them again, just the mear thought makes your heart ache. wait! before he hit you, you saw his arm heavily bleeding! what if jack is lying on the ground bleeding to death?! what if he's already DEAD?! now this is even more of a reason to go see him, but jaspers is right there. then again he is just a cat. hmm what do cats like? oh yeah! you still have that laser pointer in your dresser. reaching in you bring out your needed tool under a mass of other objects. you point the light within his sight and in moments he's already entranced by the red light. after a while, you lead jaspers out to the living room and in the kitchen. as soon as enters you drop everything and fly up to your room and captchalogue your bed. opening the window, you escape. staying at you house would be to obvious so you fly around LOWAS to find a more secluded place and since jade is new here this puts you at an advantage.

after ten minutes, you successfully find a small cave covered in large mushrooms; perfect spot. setting out your bed you look out one last time to check if the coast clear. alright everything seems quiet enough, throwing yourself on the bed you allow yourself to be vulnerable to sleep. you slowly awaken on the battlefield with the absence of jack by your side. frantically getting up you begin you search for him, after wasting minutes looking around and calling him something in the sky catches your attention...it's jack...and he's falling. in a burst of adrenalin you use the wind to break his fall as you rush to his safety. jack only collides with the ground with an audible crack. at first you honestly thought it was his carapace shattering or the ground breaking but you are relived when it was the sound of air pressure (that you used break his fall) to the ground. as you get closer, you yell out his name hoping for a response, sadly though you don't hear one. within seconds you are by his side, noticing that the injury from earlier is still bleeding you remove your hood and wrap it around it. once you were done you only bring him close to you and embrace him. you do it so tightly and god you are just one big sobbing mess.

any moment too late and he could have-...well you rather not think about it. all that matters is you manage to save jack in time. after a few minutes you fear that that other dog lady might come back, using you windy powers you lift him up (not that you're weak you just don't want to hurt him) and find a more safer area. as you walk, the world around you slowly turns into memories of the snowy days of your original home. you enter your other house and remove his ring to set him in a comfortable position on your couch. going in the kitchen you pray the water will flow in the sink, twisting the knob it's water flows (dream bubbles are so weird) grabbing a bucket and towels you go back in the living room to clean jack's wounds. it's a long and careful process but you successfully clean the small cuts and the large one on his arm and replace your hood with a proper bandage. you marvel at your work and cover him in a fuzzy blanket.

and now you wait.

* * *

I THANK YOU FOR READING THIS MY LITTLE BABUS


	8. Chapter 8

I SUPER TRIED THIS TIME

BUT I THINK I TRIED TOO HARD

* * *

you wait

and wait some more. minutes turn into hours, well you think it's hours, the clocks don't move in dream bubbles. after sitting and constantly change jack's bandages you decide to busy yourself with something else. getting up and walking in the kitchen you grab the needed tools and ingredients to make cake. even though you hate baked goods with a passion, baking was one of the habits you picked up from your dad when he was troubled. you don't even need the recipe to make cake from scratch, after years of baking with him you already have it memorized. once you finished stirring in the last ingredients and pouring it in a cake pan, you set it to bake in the oven now to make the frosting. funny thing about frosting, you can measure some ingredient like powdered sugar or butter incorrectly and yet it still comes out ever so sweet.

once the oven gives out a familiar ding that singles the completion of your confection, you spend as much time as possible decorating it and for a strange reason you want it completely perfect. adding the finishing touches you marvel at your freakishly perfect cake in awe, you are so sure that if you dad saw this, he would write a speech saying how proud he is. you realize how much you really miss your dad, even baking alone is weird without him but right now is really not the best time to have a wave of nostalgia. you push your memories back and look on what's happening now. grabbing the pastry, you head out in the living room and set it on the coffee table. not much has change in the amount of time you spent baking you only notice that jack has shifted positions in slumber. you smile at the news that he should awaken soon.

you reach over to look closer at his relaxed features, just like the last time you were together (you're totally not a creeper) leaning down, you kiss him. it's starts small and sweet but then it just grows into a full blown sloppy but passionate makeout, even if his lips don't move it's still enjoyable. which is the reason why you didn't notice jack begin to reciprocate the kiss. it's only when he bites down on your lips that the realization hits you and when it does, it collides with you like a brick wall on a train. you give out a very unmanly squeak and fall off the couch to have a face full of overly sweet cake. the only reaction you receive is jack laughing ridiculously while you wipe off your perfected pastry from your face." damn kid I know you're fucking clumsy but at this moment clumsy doesn't even come close" you feel your face heat up in both anger and embarrassment " s-shut up! I didn't expected that ok?!" jack just smirks at you "couldn't wait for me to wake up did you?" you feel yourself heat up even more, grabbing a handful of cake you throw it "stop talking!" "is this the treatment I get after almost bleeding to death?"

oh right...if you didn't left the house what could have happened to him? would you even live with yourself if he died? you simply hug him tightly and bury you face in his chest mumbling out 'what if's' while jack rubs soft circles of you back. "hey stop worrying now I'm alive and that's all that matters" you only respond with a nod. "so I'm guessing the cake you just destroyed was for me?" "hehe...yeah sorry" he leans over and grabs the plate "hey" you look up "what is i-" you don't even have time to finish when your face is once again greeted by the confection. "that's fucking payback" "ha ha real mature" you lift your hand to wipe off the cake again but he grasp your hand. what happens next leaves you frozen and your face crimson. he licks every spot of frosting and cake off your face, every stroke sends shivers running up and down your back. "it's a little too sweet for my tastes but I'm sure your lips are better" you only bring him back to the same kiss you had earlier and he returns it with out skipping a beat.

and everything is just perfect

until the door bursts open.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING UuU


	9. Chapter 9

THE REASON THIS IS LATE IS CUZ I HAD TO REWRITE THIS 3 TIMES

IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY

ENJOY

* * *

"JOHN EGBERT!" staring long and hard you snap back to reality. jade is at the  
threshold of the door with a furious countenance. jade is here and you're right  
on top of jack noir...oh... looks could kill you would be beyond dead, killed slowly and painfully as possible. jade doesn't give you time to respond when she lifts you up with her space powers and shrinks jack to the size of a mouse. you snicker slightly at jacks high pitched yelling but only to be silenced with jade's death stare. "kitchen. now." fearing that disobeying will anger her further, you run in the kitchen she follows after you with tiny jack in her hands. you stand there in fear as she throws open the cupboards and slams a glass cup over jack nearly  
shattering it.

"john! I told you to wait!" "but jade you don't understand! jack was being chased by this dog lady and when I found him he was bleeding to death!" jade gives you a more infuriated look "so?! you should have left him to die! he deserves it- no wait i take that back, he deserves worst!" "and who are you to decide what he deserves?!" your anger from earlier resurfaces "because if you can decide his fate then i have every right to decide as well and i decide he should stay with me!" at this point her face is crimson with anger "john you're such an idiot! it can never work for you because he doesn't even love you!" that just tears it you know what you're going to say is low but jade just pushed you too far. "how would you even know what love is! you couldn't make it last with davesprite which he by the way,DUMPED YOU!" "SHUT UP!"

a loud smack fills the kitchen, followed by a long silence. everything around you freezes except the growing pain on your cheek. you bring you hand up to your face, you don't even dare look up to look up at jade. "oh my god..." all anger disappears from her voice "john I- im sorry l-look its...it's not that I don't approve of...what going on between you two but...I can't trust him" her voice now sounds weak and vulnerable "i care a-about you john, I'm-m afraid th-that he's going to hurt yo-you" jade looks down at her feet with her ears dropping. you only sigh out, you can't stay mad at jade she really does whats best for you. "jade don't worry it's fine, jack isn't going to hurt me, he's changed...kinda but give him a chance he's not all that bad" jade's only response is exhausted sigh "I- I don't know but I swear if he hurts you in ANY way you can promise his ass served on a plate!" both of you laugh but it soon ends with a loud tapping. oh yeah jack still in the cup and he really doesn't look to happy about being tiny.

"hehe i think you should let him out soon" jade gives you a smirk that you know she's planning something. "jaaade what are you thinking?" " weeell john since i still don't trust jack and i cant trust you two alone so im thinking oooooof THIS!" you have no time to prepare when she lifts you up and shrinks you down to jack's size and throws you under the glass cup. you know its pointless but you yell at her anyway "JADE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY LET ME OUT!" she only laughs and leaves both of you tiny and under a are soon silenced by jack pulling on  
your hood.

"not so funny now is it?"

"shut up"

* * *

THANKIES FOR READING THIS OUo


End file.
